powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Lumi Faraday (Beach Edition)
Lumi Charlotte Faraday is a psychic of absolute power, and one of the most powerful psychics alive- an awakened psychic. She's the Chancellor and creator of the Farada; a large floating island chain and island nation she created to give psionics a place to thrive, and formed the Psychic School Institution. She lives a pretty care free life. Lumi is currently training to “ascend” beyond her awakened state. This doesn’t mean gaining more power than absolute psionic power, it simply means increasing her authority over existence with that power, making it seem more powerful to existence. However, this state comes at a cost. Using it will cause her to temporarily lose her awakened state, and drop greatly in power. Appearance Lumi Faraday is a person only a little below average in height. She sports brilliant white hair, which she has in twin tails. Her most striking feature however is her eyes. Everybody who has ever met her has always remembered or mentions her striking purple eyes. Having lived in England and France for equal parts of her life, she's developed a French accent on top of her English, and uses some French words in her speech. Lumi has a great variety of white, purple, and strawberry red dresses, skirts, tops, and such, Her appearance definitely doesn't match up with the responsibility and position she has, although when she has to personally attend important meetings, instead of getting away with having an illusion there, she's dress up very nicely. When in her weakened state, her hair will return to its original blonde colour, and her eyes their original blue colour. Personality Usually calm and cheerful, with a “my pace” attitude and very boastful, she can quickly become loud, bossy, hyperactive, chaotic, and especially random at the drop of a hat. She's always researching, experimenting, teaching, inventing, watching TV, fighting or playing games. Despite this nature, the world all knows her face as a kind one- and she isn't afraid to be well know at all. When she starts getting bored, she becomes difficult to handle; actively seeking opposition to fight or conducting random, typically dangerous experimentation to amuse herself, generally at the expense of those closest to her. When her boredom grows too great, she secludes herself in her lab. Lumi always likes to look on the bright side of life, endure the worst and enjoy the rest; she feels that if you don't, then you're taking away from the one life you have. She’s always been the studious type, ever since she could read, she had her gaze firmly planted in a book nearly all the time. Despite this, Lumi isn't afraid to fight, and in fact, Lumi loves to fight; she loves seeing the interesting styles people develop, or great levels of skill and power, and more than anything enjoys a challenge. Lumi never takes anything seriously however, especially not fights. She brings her random nature into combat with her, and generally smiles or laughs in any combat situation. A particularly good example of this is her confrontation with A'oma, when she was laughing and joking the whole way through a duel that decided the fate of the galaxy. Lumi though, after the Psychic War, is no killer. Even if her enemy is Nita Flores or the Ae'ani, she can't bring herself to kill anymore, and hate dealing with "difficult things". Lumi is the type of person who will stand up for what is right, and can be an incredible driving force for everyone around her. She’s strong and stubborn, enough to call world leaders, powerful individuals, and great scientific minds idiots to their faces. But if the right path means breaking the law, Lumi will, and she isn't afraid to, but she’s equally willing to beg for forgiveness afterwards. In social settings, she often gives off the impression of "playing hard to get", or being a "tsundere", especially when being called cute, or when her looks are complemented. This isn't the case though, Lumi just honestly finds it embarrassing, and really does just find being called cute awkward and embarrassing. Don’t go flirting or trying to be “weird” with Lumi though, as you’ll find yourself being quickly rejected, or your face hitting the nearest wall at speed. Lumi will defend her students and islands with all her might, and give swift punishment to psychics who dirty the name of psionics by committing crimes with psionics. Speaking of hating something, one thing Lumi doesn’t hate is strawberries. Oh no, she loves them. And I mean, loves them. Lumi has a borderline obsession with strawberries- Strawberry milkshake, strawberry cheesecake, strawberries, strawberry juice. “Is it strawberry flavoured? No? Too bad, I never liked it anyway, sorry.” A word of warning though... don’t go stealing the strawberry off of her cakes; the last time somebody did, they were rushed to A&E. Due to her absolute level of her psionic power and mental capability, the sheer volume of knowledge about everything she has, and her awareness of her surroundings can lead to an overwhelming level of boredom at times. She doesn’t get like this often, twice in a month at worst, but when it happens, it drives her into a deep, unbearable depression. In order to counter this, Lumi started to enter into deep meditations, which can last for up to two months at a time. Eadda worries though, because it makes Lumi absolutely vulnerable. On a final note, she comes across as in control all the time, and you'll find she's usually at least a few steps ahead of you at all times. It's impossible to say how far ahead she's planned, and how extensive those plans are, not until you stand defeated before her, and the realization she out-planned you at every step and possible step hits you. Lumi rarely ever contacts anybody in person, usually using an ridiculously life-like illusion to meetings instead. Background See Lumi Faraday’s Background Powers After dropping out of her ascended state, Lumi temporarily loses her awakened state, and further drops in power still. However, even in her weakened state, she is a force to be reckoned with. 'Weakened State' After using her ascended state, and losing her losing her awakened form, and a great deal more power still, Lumi is still no pushover in her temporary weakness. She maintains control over all psychic energies and forces, and a rather exhaustive list of powers from across the whole of psionics, and more. Not only is her mind still not to be taken lightly, but her physical condition still remains above that of peak humans. *Astral Manipulation *Brain Manipulation *Determination *Empathic Shield *Enhanced Condition *Empathy **Emotional Energy Manipulation ***Emotional Elements Manipulation *Extrasensory Perception *Mental Attribute Sense *Mental Shield Manipulation *Precognition **Flash Precognition *Psionic Detection *Psychic Energy Manipulation *Psychic Element Manipulation *Psychic Falsification *Psychic Shadow *Psychic Shield *Psychic Wave Manipulation *Retrocognition *Spiritual Force Manipulation **Spiritual Elements Manipulation *Spiritual Shield *Telekinesis *Telekinetic Force Manipulation *Telepathy *Teleportation One thing she doesn't lose on weakening is her intellect. Her genius mind she's had since childhood *Child Prodigy *Clear Mind *Conscious Spatial Awareness *Detail Intuition *Game Intuition *Martial Arts Intuition *Mathematical Intuition *Maximum Concentration Capacity/Enhanced Concentration Capacity *Multi-Focus *Mystery Solving *Photographic Deduction *Predator and Prey Intuition *Psychological Intuition *Scientific Prowess *Special Ops Mastery *Tactical Genius *Unpredictability *War/Strategy Aptitude *Weapon Proficiency Techniques 'Full Control Combat' Lumi's intelligence, attention to detail, observational skills, awareness, concentration, and multitasking ability are all incredible. She's able to keep a constant track of everything happening around her, from her mental and physical attributes, to her team mates, and her enemies'. She's aware of the terrain, the weather, the temperature, the materials, every detail around her, including her enemies' psychologies, powers, and interactions. By taking in all this information at once, she can seem to take control of every situation, or at least keep up with the events around her. She generally takes the lead of every fight she's in, controlling the pace, and winning. 'Unification' Unification is a master-level psionic technique where one temporarily unifies two or more out of their mind, body and soul. Each unification leads to tremendous effects. Mind & Body: Upon unifying her mind and body, Lumi’s body enters into an intangible state that’s both her mind and body as one. This allows her to move at near light-speed, and her physical attacks also delivers psychic attacks equalling in strength. Her instincts are also dialed to eleven. Attempting to harm her body or mind, requires you to best her physical defence and psychic shield simultaneously. This effect is replicated through the following, where each deliver attacks of the respective forces, and those forces must be overcome at the same time as her body, and can be in any combination: *'Spirit & Body' *'Emotions & Body' *'Mind, Spirit, & Body' *'Mind, Emotions, & Body' *'Emotions, Spirit, & Body' *'Mind, Emotions, & Spirit:' *'Mind, Emotions, Spirit, & Body' 'Amaterasu' While in her Mind, Emotions, Spirit, & Body unification, Lumi will cover herself in psychic fire, spirit fire, emotional fire, normal fire, psychic lightning/electricity, spiritual lightning/electricity, emotional lightning/electricity, and normal lightning/electricity. Combining it all into a form that goes all out attack on every aspect of your being. it is possible for her to use this with any an all normal, psychic, spiritual, and emotional elements, but she chooses fire and lightning because they're the most devastating, and that's what this technique is meant to do. Also, while using this technique, Lumi will be continuously throwing ALL the illusions at you. Also also, Lumi will be utilising telekinesis and telekinetic force to the fullest she can manage at this weakened state. "Bang" Attack Series These are Lumi's favourite techniques, as they're loud, explosive, and flashy. 'Pop' Pop is a building destroying attack. 'Snap' Snap is a city block destroying attack. 'Crack' Crack is a multi-city block destroying attack. 'Bang' Bang is a city destroying attack. 'Bomba' Cannon Bang is a island destroying attack. 'Comet Bang' Comet Bang is a country destroying attack. 'Meteor Bang' Meteor Bang is a continent destroying attack. 'Flare Bang' Flare Bang is a moon destroying attack. 'Solar Bang' Solar Bang is a planet destroying attack. Trivia * Themes * Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet